Automatic driving technologies for automatic steering of vehicles have been attracting attention. For example, driving assistance technologies based on environmental information around vehicles have been disclosed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-122719 discloses a steering control technology for a vehicle based on a shape of a road ahead of the vehicle by the vehicle.
When a moving body such as a vehicle travels in a changed section involving a change in a traveling direction, a line of sight of a driver is preferably quickly directed toward an exit of the changed section. The conventional technologies fail to provide sufficient driving assistance covering the changed section involving a change in a traveling direction.